Midorima Is Tsundere
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Midorima menyukai seorang gadis disekolahnya, tapi karena sifatnya yang tsundere dia jadi tak melakukan apa-apa hanya memandangnya dari jauh dan meberi perhatian sekedarnya saja. ( complete ) {midorima X OC }


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Midoria sudah menyukai Yukko sejak baru pertama kali masuk SMA Shutoku. Tapi karena sifat tsundere akutnya, sampai sekarang pun Midorima tak kunjung menembak Yukko.

"Shin-chan ayo kita pulang!" Seru Takao yang baru saja selesai berganti baju.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Midorima sambil mengambil tas basketnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Midorima dan Takao baru saja selesai latihan basket, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam pertanda malam akan datang.

Midorima dan Takao sampai di depan koridor sekolah.

Iris hijaunya melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya, yang tak lain adalah Yukko.

Mereka berhenti di samping gadis itu.

"Yukko belum pulang?" Tanya Takao.

Dia menggeleng, "aku belum dijemput."

"Baiklah kami pulang duluan ya." Takao melambaikan tangan.

Yukko membalas dengan senyuman.

Beberapa meter Takao berjalan, dia merasa tidak orang disampingnya. Kemana Midorima ?

Takao berbalik, "Shin-chan kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku nunggu di jemput." Jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eh?" Takao bingung, padahal tadi pagi dia melihat Midorima kesekolah naik motor.

Lalu Takao tersenyum penuh arti, "kalo gitu aku duluan Shin-chan."

Sekarang tinggal lah mereka berdua disana. Midorima hanya diam ditempat tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

Tak beberapa lama, sebuah klakson mobil terdengar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Mobil berwarna hitam pekat berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ah aku sudah dijemput, Midorima aku duluan ya." Yukko melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

Midorima mengangguk dan memperhatikan Yukko yang berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah.

Setelah melihat mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan sekolah, Midorima beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke parkiran lalu mengendarai motornya keluar dari sekolah.

XXX

"Hari ini Yukko tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya wali kelas Midorima murid-murid dikelas hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau gitu, ada yang mau mengantarkan cacatan ke rumahnya?" Tanya sang wali kelas kepada semua murid dikelas.

Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab.

"Biar Shin-chan saja yang mengantarkannya." Ujar Takao sambil menunjuk Midorima yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bakao!" Midorima langsung menjitak kepala Takao.

Wali kelas mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak didiknya.

"Midorima tolong bawakan cacatannya." Sang wali kelas menyodorkan kertas-kertas catatan itu.

"Baik." Midorima mengambil dengan terpaksa.

Takao yang melihat itu hanya ketawa-tawa kecil.

"Diam kau Bakao!" Jitakkan dilayangkan lagi. Takao malah cengengesan.

XXX

Berbekal alamat dari Takao, Midorima mengendarai motornya menuju rumah Yukko. Dikertas tetulis ciri-ciri rumahnya.

Berwarna putih bergaya eropa. Itulah ciri-cirinya.

Seteah tengok sana tengok sini, irisnya menangkap sebuah rumah yang persis seperti ciri-ciri itu.

Motornya berhenti di depan rumah. Rumah itu nampak sepi, tak ada kehidupan keliatannya.

Dia membuka pintu gerbang itu. Tidak di kunci.

"Permisi." Ucapnya sambi mengetuk pintu.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, Yukko memandang Midorima dengan tatapn dingin.

Midorima berdeham sebentar, "ehm ini ada cacatan pelajaran hari ini."

Yukko mengambil kertas-kertas itu, "terima kasih." Dan langsung menutup pintu tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Midorima hanya mematung didepan pintu, Yukko yang biasanya ceria dan penuh senyum berubah 360 derajat.

XXX

"Shin-chan!" Panggil Takao saat melihat Midorima hendak masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ada apa?" Midorima menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tau gak ayah Yukko perusahaannya bangkrut." Jelas Takao kayak ibu-ibu gosip.

Midorima terdiam sesaat. Ayah Yukko mempunyai perusahaan yang termasuk terbesar di Jepang, wajar saja jika beritanya menyebar kemana-mana.

Midorima tak menanggapi perkataan Takao dan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hoi Shin-chan!" Takao berdecak kesal karena ucapannya tak ditanggapi Midorima. Dia berpikir setidaknya Midorima akan bertanya lagi mengenai kabar Yukko. Ingatkan Takao kalo temannya itu tsundere akut.

" _Jadi itu alasannya._ " Ucap Midorima dalam hati sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

 **Srek.** Pintu kelas bergeser pelan. Yukko berdiri di ambang pintu.

Semuanya menatap Yukko dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

Yukko berusaha tak menggubris semua tatapan itu, dia melangkah masuk kedalam kelas.

Yukko duduk di bangkunya yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari Midorima.

Ada beberapa anak dikelas yang memberinya semangat, ada juga yang bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Hei Yukko ayahmu itu kenapa sih?" Tanya salah seorang anak penuh selidik.

Yukko menggeleng, "aku tidak tau."

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, semua murid duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Dari jauh Midorima memperhatikan Yukko yang kelihatan sedang tertekan, ada rasa sedih dihatinya sendiri.

XXX

 **Kring kring kring.** Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi kencang membuat anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas bersorak senang.

"Shin-chan, ayo cepat kita kantin nanti kita kehabisan." Ajak Takao. Kebetulan menu makan siang hari ini adalah spageti dengan taburan keju diatasnya kesukaan Takao, biasanya dia akan meminta kejunya banyakkan.

"Nanti saja, aku tidak lapar kau duluan saja." Ucap Midorima.

Takao hanya menghela napas, "baiklah."

Midorima memperhatikan Yukko yang tidak pergi kekantin juga, biasanya Yukko selalu pergi kekantin bersama teman-temannya.

Kelas telah sepi, tak ada orang lagi hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Midorima beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan menghapus tulisan yang sudah memenuhi papan.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku menghapus dari pada cuma diam." Ucap Midorima sambil tetap menghapus tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tulisan-tulisan itu.

Yukko beranjak dari tempatnya duduk mendekati Midorima dan mengambil penghapus satu lagi yang ada dimeja guru.

Yukko menghapus bagian kiri, sedangkan Midorima menghapus bagian kanan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, papan itu kini telah kembali putih tanpa tulisan.

Yukko menghela napas lega perkerjaanya selesai juga.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Yukko.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau?" Tanya balik Midorima.

"Aku juga tidak lapar." Ucap Yukko pelan.

"Yukko..." panggil Midorima.

Yang dipanggil menengok, "apa?"

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain... cuma aku tak habis pikir saja perusahaan ayahmu bisa bangkrut." Ucap Midorima.

Yukko menatap kosong kepapan tulis itu.

"Perusahaan ayahku di tipu oleh orang lain, dan rugi bermiliyaran, kami bahkan sampai tak bisa membayar gaji karyawan, beruntung karyawan disana mengerti kondisi perusahaan." Jelas Yukko dengan pelan.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalo mau berbisnis dengan orang lain." Ujar Midorima.

Yukko hanya mengangguk, "iya."

Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Ini untukmu." Midorima memberikan benda yang dikeluarkannya itu.

Yukko mengamatinya sejenak, sebuah gantungan kunci dengan gantungan bunga matahari yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kebetulan saat aku sedang membeli _lucky item_ hari ini aku mendapat bonus dari toko tersebut karena sudah menjadi langganan tetap mereka." Jelas Midorima panjang lebar.

Yukko tersenyum, "terima kasih banyak."

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Yukko.

Midorima yang menyadari itu hanya menatap Yukko.

"Maaf aku jadi menangis." Yukko dengan cepat langsung menyeka air matanya.

Midorima menghentikan tangan Yukko dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Yang dipeluk hanya bingung dan malu.

"Jangan dihapus, aku tau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja sepuasmu istirahat juga masih lama." Ujar Midorima pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Midorima, air mata Yukko mengalir deras membasahi seragam Midorima.

"Maaf merepotkan." Ucapnya disela tangisannya.

Midorima hanya terdiam sembari mengelus pelan surai Yukko.

XXX

"Sekolah kita akan mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain." Ucap Takao kepada seluruh anak yang sedang eskul basket termasuk basket putri.

Ucapan Takao disambut dengan penuh antusias apalagi tim basket putri yang belum pernah diuji kemampuannya.

"Pertandingan akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi, untuk itu kita akan menambah waktu latihan kita." Ujar Takao.

"Dan kita juga akan membuat baju basket." Lanjut Takao sambil tersenyum.

Mereka semua bersorak gembira mendengar ucapan Takao.

"Harganya 140.000, uangnya bisa dikumpulkan ke aku atau ke Shin-chan." Ucap Takao sambil menunjuk rekannya yang sedang berlatih tembakan 3 tiga poin di tengah lapangan.

"Baik!" Mereka semua berseru.

"Aku tidak itu pertandingan Takao." Ucap seseorang.

Semua orang menengok ke sumber suara itu.

"Kenapa tidak ikut?" Tanya Takao.

"Aku belum siap untuk ikut pertandingan." Jelas Yukko.

"Tapi kau punya _skill_ yang bagus, Yukko." Bujuk Takao.

Yukko menggeleng, "maaf aku tidak bisa ikut."

Takao menghela napas, "yah sayang sekali."

Yah memang sangat di sayangkan Yukko tak ikut, karena dalam tim basket putri Yukko lah yang permainan paling bagus dan setara dengan Takao atau Midorima.

Midorima yang mendengar semuanya hanya melirik Yukko.

Lalu dia mengambil satu bola basket yang tergeletak di lantai dan memasukkan lemparan tiga poinnya setelah itu dia berjalan ke pinggir lapangan menghampiri Takao yang sedang duduk sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Takao." Panggil Midorima.

"Apa?" Takao menghentikan aktivitas mengelap keringatnya.

Midorima merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini aku bayar baju basket." Midorima menyodorkan uangnya.

Takao menghitung uang tersebut tapi jumlah melebihi harga baju basket.

"Shin-chan kau tidak bisa berhitung ya, kan baju basket cuma 140.000 kenapa kau memberiku 280.000." Takao mengembalikan lebih uang tersebut.

"Bakao." Midorima menepis pelan tangan Takao.

"Ini lebih Shin-chan." Takao menyodorkan uangnya setengah memaksa.

"Bikinkan aku dua baju." Ucap Midorima.

Takao bingung, "kita kan cuma butuh satu Shin-chan."

"Yang satu lagi bikin buat baju basket putri." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Maksudmu kau mau membayar untuk Yukko juga?" Tanya Takao.

"Kupikir jika dia tidak main itu akan berpengaruh pada tim juga, jadi sebaiknya dia ikut." Jelas Midorima sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Berpengaruh pada tim ya." Ledek Takao sambil tertawa kecil.

Midorima menatap tajam Takao, "apa yang kau tertawakan Bakao."

"Tidak, tidak ada." Takao berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ok aku akan bilang dia kalau kau yang membelikan baju ini." Ucap Takao sembari berjalan kearah Yukko yang sedang mengobrol dengan anak-anak basket yang lain.

"Jangan Bakao." Midorima menarik tangan Takao.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Shin-chan?"

"Pokoknya jangan Baka." Midorima malah menjitak kepala Takao.

"Baiklah baiklah." Takao tertawa melihat kelakuan tsundere temannya.

Takao berjalan ke arah Yukko sambil memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Takao?" Tanyanya.

"Kau mau nomor punggung berapa untuk pertandingan nanti?" Tanya Takao yang sudah siap dengan kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat.

"Aku kan tidak beli kenapa bertanya kepadaku?" Yukko bingung.

Takao mendekati Yukko sedikit, "kau dibelikan baju basket oleh seseorang."

"Hah siapa?" Tanya Yukko tak percaya.

"Pokoknya ada lah nanti kau juga tau." Takao malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yukko.

"Jadi mau nomor berapa?" Takao buru-buru melanjutkan ke pertanyaan lain sebelum Yukko bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ehm berapa ya..." Yukko berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana jika empat?" Saran Takao.

"Apa?" Yukko terkejut. Pasalnya orang yang memakai baju basket dengan nomor punggung empat adalah kapten.

"Kau cocok memakai nomor empat Yukko, bagaimana mau?" Tanya Takao sambil memutar mutar pulpennya.

"Ehm baiklah kalo begitu." Yukko setuju.

Takao mencatat sambil tersenyum.

XXX

1 Minggu kemudian.

"Hei Shin-chan, bajunya sudah jadi nih." Takao menyerahkan dua baju basket yang masih dibungkus plastik.

" kenapa kau memberikan baju Yukko kepadaku?" Tanya Midorima.

"Hei jangan pura-pura deh, aku tau kau sudah lama menyukainya kan." Ucap Takao sambil menyenggol bahu Midorima pelan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Midorima agak gugup.

"Hei kau mau sampai kapan berpura-pura seperti itu, kau tidak mau dia jadi milikmu." Ucap Takao sambil menatap temannya yang satu ini.

"A-aku tidak menyukainya Bakao." Tukas Midorima cepat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Takao dengan nada jahil.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Midorima.

"Hahaha kau tidak bisa berbohong Shin-chan." Takao terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan di wajah Midorima.

"Berisik Bakao." Midorima melempar bola ke arah Takao.

Takao menangkap bola itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

"Hei cepat tembak dia sana, dasar tsundere." Takao meledek.

"A-aku tidak tsundere tau." Tukas Midorima lagi.

"Kalau gitu buktikan padaku." Takao malah makin senang meledek temannya.

"Semua butuh proses tau." Sergah Midorima.

"Mau proses sampai berapa lama Shin-chan, sampai seratus tahun." Ledek Takao lagi sambil tertawa.

"Berisik kau."

Takao mendekat sedikit ke Midorima dan berucap pelan, "jika kau tidak menembaknya duluan, aku yang akan menembaknya."

Midorima medelikkan matanya.

"Jadi kau mau melihatku bergandengan mesra dengannya?."

"Kau beraninya." Midorima geram dengan teman seperjuangannya.

Sedangkan Takao sudah berlari menjauh dari Midorima sebelum kena lemparan bola lagi.

Midorima jadi berpikir sendiri, bagaimana jika Takao yang mendapatkan Yukko duluan?

Midorima berjalan kearah Yukko yang sedang duduk sambil meneguk air mineral karena lelah setelah latihan.

"Yukko..." panggil Midorima agak gugup.

"Ya?" Yukko memutar tutup botol air mineralnya itu.

Midorima menyerahkan baju basket kepada Yukko.

Mata Yukko berbinar-binar melihat baju basket miliknya, dia membuka bungkus plastik baju tersebut dan mengangkat baju itu tinggi-tinggi.

Baju basket tim putri berbeda dengan tim putra. Baju Yukko berwarna biru muda dengan ditengahnya bertuliskan Shutoku berwarna cokelat dan bagian belakang dengan angka empat dan namanya.

"Bagus sekali, aku suka." Yukko berkata, matanya terus memandang baju miliknya.

Midorima hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Yukko.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang membelikan aku baju ini." Yukko berucap kepada Midorima.

"Ya." Jawab Midorima.

"Ehm Yukko sebetulnya aku..."

Midorima tak melanjutkan perkataannya semburat merah muncul lagi di pipinya.

"Aku?" Tanya Yukko.

"Aku... suka padamu." Ucap Midorima.

Yukko hanya tersenyum, "aku tau"

Midorima hanya menatap Yukko bingung, "kau tau?"

Yukko mengangguk, "aku tau kau suka padaku Midorima, dan aku tau kau yang membelikan baju ini kan."

"Dari mana kau tau?" Wajah Midorima sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Karena kau adalah cowok yang paling perhatian kepadaku." Jawab Yukko sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Midorima." Yukko memeluk Midorima erat.

Sementara itu di bagian lain dari lapangan itu, Takao sedang tersenyum melihat temannya yang sedang bahagia.

"Dasar tsundere sekali." Ucap Takao pelan.

 **The End.**

 **Hallo minna!**

 **Nah gimana nih fanfict buatan saya yang sekarang?**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya readers ^^**


End file.
